


The Gods Decreed Happiness

by Cheryl1964



Series: Mistaken Identity [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Tut (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shot fix-its for Tut and Spartacus. Characters and relationships will be added as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tutankhamun decides it is time for a little happiness in the afterlife

Ka looked around the small meeting area that he and Tutankhamun had used for training from the moment the pharaoh decided he wanted to learn just as his friend was learning. They had been boys in those days; Tutankhamun had been on the throne for only a couple of months. The training had continued; the two meeting every day until they had left Thebes armed for war to expel the Mitanni from Egypt’s borders.

 

This place had served as more than a training ground. Over the years many secrets and wishes had been revealed here among the two of them. Tutankhamun asking to meet here indicated a discussion of great importance between them. Ka caught sight of Tutankhamun sitting with his brow furrowed with deep thought; whatever Tutankhamun wanted to discuss; it was of grave importance.

 

“Pharaoh; you summoned me?” Ka said waiting quietly.

 

“It is not the servant of Egypt I wished to meet with.” Tutankhamun said as he stood up. “But the friend, the brother; I was raised with.”

 

Ka nodded. “If it is what you wish.”

 

“I wish to offer long overdue apology.” The pharaoh said. “And to make amends to one of the few friends who remained loyal to me.”

 

“I don’t understand; apologies?” Ka frowned. “For what?”

 

“For naming you as a betrayer.” Tutankhamun said. “I know that it was Horemheb who left me to die…”

 

‘There is nothing to apologize for. You did what you had to do to secure your throne my friend.” Ka said then sat down next to the pharaoh. “You were left without choice. My affection for Ankhe was an open secret; had you spared me then you would have been forced to it sooner rather than later to still the rumors when Ankhe’s child came into the world sooner than expected.”

 

“You lay with her?” Tutankhamun asked.

 

“She carried my child.” Ka admitted. “It was conceived when we thought you fallen to the afterlife. We only allowed a tender touch now and then or a stolen kiss while you lived. We would not have betrayed you like that.” Ka let out a deep breath. “But your death; we were both grieving the loss of the brother we loved; we sought solace in each other.”

 

It was Tutankhamun’s turn to let out a deep breath. “Our father left us all in misery. From the moment he decreed marriage between Ankhe and I. It is a mistake I no longer desire to live with.”

 

“It was your father’s dying decree!” Ka said.

 

“Yes it was.” Tutankhamun nodded. “I still question if the gods meant for us to exist in this misery for eternity. Ankhe is my sister and I will always love her; just not as I love Suhad. Just as she does not love me as she loves you.”

 

“Tutankhamun…” Ka started.

 

“Hold your protest.” Tutankhamun said. “It has not been easy on any of us. Seeing the way you look at each other has not been easy; but it was a thing that I could overlook until I met Suhad. When Ankhe saw her from the world; I finally felt the pain that you had both lived with. If I had not followed so closely; I would have done the unthinkable. But at the moment that I was reunited with Suhad; I finally understood.”

 

“Brother, am I clear as to your meaning?” Ka asked. “You would give your blessing to a union between Ankhe and I?”

 

“Yes. I would see us both happy.” Tutankhamun said. “We have suffered enough.”

 

Ka stood up, pulled the pharaoh to his feet, and then threw his arms around Tutankhamun. After hugging him for a moment he took a step back. “Do I celebrate prematurely? What of her position?”

 

“I will speak to her.” Tutankhamun said. “The title of Queen is of no meaning here. I no longer require an heir; Suhad will be my companion and hold the title. Yet I would not have Ankhe lowered in status. I will name you as my successor.”

 

“Again I stand speechless.” Ka said. “There is no way to express my gratitude.”

 

“Make my sister happy my friend.” Tutankhamun said. “That is all the thanks I ask. Come let us find Ay. I would have my decision recorded as soon as possible and arrangements made.”

 

* * *

 

“Ankhe, what troubles you to the point that you would send Seti all the way to Sinuessa to find me?” Nasir asked as he entered the palace. “And what is this rumor of animosity between you and Suhad? I thought you had discovered a way to live peaceably.”

 

“Live peaceably with the woman who usurps my place? Would you live peaceably with one who replaced you at Agron’s side?” Ankhe snarled.

 

“Suhad replaces you?” Nasir frowned. “I do not understand. What has happened since our last visit?”

 

“Tutankhamun dissolves our marriage in favor of her!” Ankhe said. “Ay informed me this morning! He makes arrangements for their marriage and she will become queen!”

 

Nasir took the agitated woman’s hand and led her to a seat. When they were both sitting he took a deep breath. “Suhad holds his heart Ankhe; it is a thing well known. He wishes her at his side because of it; it will bring him joy. You hold love for your brother do you not? You should be happy for him if you do.”

 

“I must once again sacrifice my happiness for him?” Ankhe asked. “Being queen is the only happiness I hold; and he rips even that from me!”

 

“Does he not know that another holds your heart?” Nasir asked. “We shared words on the subject. Could this not clear path toward your happiness with the one who holds your heart? He dissolves your marriage; you are freed to marry another.”

 

“My sister would have known this if she had allowed me to explain instead of seeking quarrel with Suhad.” Tutankhamun said as he stood in the doorway. “I have already spoken with Ka. And the arrangements that Ay makes are for your wedding to Ka to take place immediately after Amun blesses him as my successor.”

 

“You would see Ka and I wed?” Ankhe asked.

 

“I would see the happiness our father took from us restored, sister.” Tutankhamun said gently. “Our first life was sacrificed to duty by order of Akhenaten; I would see our afterlife sacrifice duty in favor of joy. I would see you finally happy with no more reason to sneak about the palace behind my back.”

 

Ankhe stood up and went to her brother giving him a bright smile. “Thank you brother.”

 

“It is deserved; there is no reason to thank me. Ka awaits you in your chamber; but do not reveal that you know of this. Show surprise; he wished to be the one to give you such news.” Tutankhamun pressed a kiss to her forehead and sent her on her way.

 

“What moved you to make decision?” Nasir asked as the pharaoh turned back to face him.

 

“Wise counsel given by Agron; and you.” Tutankhamun said. “We were joined too young as children. Neither of us knew what path the gods had set for us. We followed the path our father set instead. I see no reason to continue the mistake in the afterlife; I would see our hearts joined to the ones who hold them.”

 

“I will offer prayers that the gods bless you both.” Nasir said with a smile.

 

“They already have by seeing wise words fall on my ear.” Tutankhamun grinned. “I would have you and Agron both present for the weddings as the pharaoh’s guests.”

 

“I had best return to Sinuessa.” Nasir grinned. “I would instruct him on proper palace protocol lest he embarrass us both! He is German; and they tend to turn all celebrations into boisterous affairs!”

 

“In that case; I will invite all of the Germans!” Tutankhamun laughed. “And introduce Ay to Lugo first! The look that will settle on his face when Lugo embraces him will lift everyone’s spirit!”

  


	2. Baby Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an epidemic!

“It is only right. They were denied in life; they now dwell in paradise let them experience this joy.”

 

The leader of the gods looked at the goddess standing before him. It was clear that she was determined to have her way and denying her would only bring misery to his own doorstep. He had learned quickly to allow his mate her desires when she stood this determined.

 

“They may not find your gift so joyful one hundred years from now.” He warned.

 

“Of course they will resent it at times; yet those moments make the joyful ones so much sweeter.” She said. “The good moments will outnumber the bad and they will know joy.”

 

“It is clear that you will have your way in this.” He said. “What would you have of me?”

 

“I have need of Priapus' particular talents.” She said. “Let him spread his influence over Thebes every night until all are blessed. When Thebes has been filled with the promise of coming joy; I would have him do the same in Sinuessa.”

 

“I will see him set to purpose this very night.” The highest of the gods promised.

 

* * *

 

 

“I wonder; what words do the gods break?” Spartacus asked of no one in particular as he and his generals watched the Egyptian priest bow to Sura before settling himself inside his litter for the trip back across the Styx to Thebes.

 

“They must be of some import for the high priest to stir himself from his temple to consult with her.” Agron said as he watched the litter pass.

 

“Let us hear them from your woman.” Gannicus said. “She approaches.”

 

“What news do the gods speak to you?” Spartacus asked as she reached his side.

 

“A great blessing to be bestowed.” Sura said quickly brushing past all to place a kiss on her husband’s lips before continuing on her way. “I must speak to Titus Batiatus of arranging games to honor their intention.”

 

“You wife speaks words with no meaning.” Crixus said. “A great blessing can refer to anything.”

 

“Sura’s prophecy was rarely of clear meaning.” Spartacus said. “We must have patience and wait to discover its meaning.”

* * *

 

 

It had been two weeks since Sura had spoken of a blessing from the gods and it had slipped from importance in most people’s minds. It was quickly brought back when an illness began making its way through both Sinuessa and Thebes.

 

“The illness affects your people also?” Lagus asked Spartacus as he waited for a reply to take back to the pharaoh.

 

“Yes; it seems more fall victim to it each day.” Crixus said prompting Nasir to snort in amusement.

 

“You find epidemic amusing?” Gannicus asked. “And you are the one who has always been considered compassionate among our forces.”

 

“The illness does not amuse me. The reaction to it? It is most amusing thing I recall.” Nasir said. “Illness will soon run its course.”

 

“You hold knowledge of it?” Spartacus asked.

 

Nasir rolled his eyes at the gathered gladiators. “Has it escaped all notice that illness affects only women? Or that women use such to manipulate you all.”

 

“Make meaning plain.” Crixus demanded.

 

“Did not Naevia make you walk to Thebes in dark of night to secure beer?” Nasir turned to Gannicus, “And Sibyl bares teeth at you for no reason.”

 

Agron now jumped in. “Spartacus. You complain of Sura lacking appetite.”

 

“Agron, you stood as ignorant as they did until Melitta spilled secret in ear.” Nasir said. “I have known for many days.”

 

“How is it that you know of something that we do not?” Crixus asked. “And why do you withhold knowledge from us.”

 

“I made oath to Chadara to hold tongue. If you have not divined cause of illness making its way through the cities by now; hold patience and cause will be revealed.” Nasir then made his way over to Agron and grabbed the German’s hand pulling him from the room.

 

As the two made their way through the streets of Sinuessa Agron finally asked. “There is purpose to you dragging me through streets like errant child?”

 

“Yes.” Nasir nodded with a grin. “Duro calls for you. Your mother has come down with the illness.”

 

“Fuck the gods!” Agron said as he stood still in shock.

* * *

 

Eventually everyone not in the know (namely all of the men) caught on to the fact that it was an epidemic of pregnancy making its way through Sinuessa and Thebes. Considering it was the afterlife; they could be excused for not recognizing the blessing immediately. That had been many months ago.

 

Agron watched Crixus chasing down his 18 month old son. Spartacus was kneeling before his daughter examining a scrape on her knee. Gannicus and Oenomaus were watching their sons rolling a ball back and forth between them.

 

He was happy for his brothers; but he had seen the longing look on Nasir’s face more than once. And if he were to be honest the same look probably was seen on his face. In fact on Barca, Auctus, and Pietros faces also. They had all been left out of the blessing for obvious reasons.

 

His thoughts had darkened by the time he entered the villa he shared with Nasir. His mood grew darker as the Syrian did not appear to welcome him home as was his habit.

 

“Nasir? Nasir!” Agron yelled.

 

“Lower voice!” Nasir said as he appeared. “You bellow like wounded bull!”

 

“What?” Agron asked completely confused.

 

Nasir took his lover’s hand and pulled him deeper into the house to a small bedroom. A small girl sat on the bed sucking on her thumb. As Nasir approached she stretched up her arms demanding to be picked up. “The gods bless us also with a daughter.”


	3. Baby Boom 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parenthood is contagious.

Nasir took his lover’s hand and pulled him deeper into the house to a small bedroom. A small girl sat on the bed sucking on her thumb. As Nasir approached she stretched up her arms demanding to be picked up. “The gods bless us also with a daughter.”

 

“How?” Agron asked as he stepped closer only to be completely smitten as the girl laid her head on Nasir’s shoulder and graced him with a toothy grin that showed off all four of her tiny teeth before her thumb once again found its way to her mouth.

 

“Castus was charged with seeing her and two twin boys safely to the afterlife.” Nasir said. “He came to visit with them in tow and left her here with me. He said you were due being brought down a notch by such a tiny creature.”

 

“That fucking shit!” Agron smiled as he reached a hand out and brushed the tiny girl’s soft dark hair.

 

“Mind tongue!” Nasir scolded as the little girl turned her face bashfully hiding against his neck. “Such words should not fall upon little ears.”

 

“Apologies. You are not wrong; I will make attempt to mind words in her presence.” Agron suddenly straightened. “You must think of name for her and tell me when I return!”

 

“Wait! Where do you go?” Nasir asked.

 

“To speak with my mother.” Agron said. “Helga has outgrown many of her clothes; perhaps they will be of a size for this little one.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Who are you?” Auctus demanded as he looked at the dark-skinned man standing in front of the villa he shared with Barca and Pietros. The man was flanked by two identical small boys each clinging to one of his hands.

 

“I am Castus.” The man answered. “I seek Pietros.”

 

“Ah the Cilician pirate. Pietros is within.” Auctus said then made to usher the man inside.

 

“I only wished to discover if he was here.” Castus said as he released the hands of the two boys. “The gods charged me with delivering them to loving family; my duty is met.”

 

“Wait! You cannot abandon them with me!” Auctus said as Castus released the two boys and nudged them in Auctus direction. “What am I supposed to do with children?”

 

“My duty was to see them to loving home; I have done so.” Castus said “And there are other little ones still in need of settling. Do not froth and foam so; all parents stand dumbfounded at first. In time you will learn.” Castus gave a wide grin and hurried off leaved Auctus yelling for Pietros and Barca.

Pietros came out of the villa cradling a dove with an injured wing to his chest. Barca followed on Pietros heel and gave Auctus a questioning look.

 

“It is Castus fault!” Auctus said. “He said that he was charged with seeing them to loving home and then just left them with me!”

 

Pietros broke into a grin, handed the bird to Barca, then knelt down and opened his arms wide for the two boys to run into.

 

* * *

 

 

Castus found the next person he was seeking. Saxa and Belesa were wandering through the market together.  The Cilician grinned and made his way over to the two.

 

“Saxa, Belesa; I was just on my way to seek you out.” Castus greeted.

 

“Castus, you said that you were leaving us to return to the sea.” Belesa said. “Why have you returned? Have the gods changed their minds? Must Saxa return to battle?”

 

“I come to bring a gift to you.” Castus said. “If you would care to walk with me to the docks?”

 

“What is on docks?” Saxa asked.

 

“You still do not trust me?” Castus asked.

 

“You try to steal little man away still.” Saxa asked. “You bring gift to see me not tell Agron.”

 

“Not tell Agron what?” Duro asked as he joined them.

 

“Castus come back to Sinuessa.” Saxa explained. “I think he comes back for Nasir.”

 

“I don’t believe it so.” Duro said. “He gave a gift to Agron and Nasir also. One that would move Nasir to remain in Sinuessa.”

 

“We may have had disagreement yet I can think of no one better suited to protect her than your brother.” Castus said “And Nasir’s kindness will let her know that she is safe.”

 

“Her?” Belesa asked. “What is he speaking of?”

 

“Agron and Nasir have a daughter! I go to market to find toys for my niece.” Duro said. “I must secure my place as her most favored uncle.”

 

“And I have one more child to see gifted with loving parents.” Castus said. “My gift for Saxa and Belesa.”

 

“How did you come by so many children?” Belesa asked.

“It has been many lifetimes since we first fought against Rome.” Castus said. “Yet men still seek to enslave others and the others fight against such. Battles such as these always cause the innocent to fall from life.”

 

“But what of their families?” Duro asked. “Are there not mothers and fathers who would miss them?”

 

“These are the children of violence and desperation; they were not wanted in their first lives.” Castus said more serious than any had ever heard him. “Yet they deserve to be loved; to have parents that want them. When the gods chose to grant my brothers and sisters the joy of children in the afterlife; many were denied the blessing.”

 

“You bring them here because you know that we would welcome them.” Belesa said.

 

“Do you come across children like this often?” Duro asked.

 

“More often that I would like.” Castus said.

 

“Then bring them here.” Saxa said. “We will see that they find home.”

 

“Yes we will.” Duro said. “Diona and I have been spending much time together; she would make a good mother.”

 

“And you perhaps would make a good father.” Castus said. “Perhaps I will return soon. For now I would have Saxa and Belesa take their son into their keeping; the sea calls.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Castus is such a softie!


End file.
